gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Lost Motorcycle Club
Der The Lost Motorcycle Club (auch The Lost Brotherhood, The Lost oder The Lost Biker Gang) ist eine Biker-Gang aus Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, Grand Theft Auto V und Grand Theft Auto Online. The Lost spielt die zentrale Rolle in Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned. Zwischen ihnen und den Angels of Death gibt es oft brutale Auseinandersetzungen. Der Motorradclub basiert auf dem Outlaws MC. Chapter Grand Theft Auto IV und Chinatown Wars In GTA IV hat die Gang ein Klubhaus in Alderney. Auf der Jacke einiger Mitglieder steht "Liberty City", obwohl Alderney nicht zu Liberty City gehört und es in Broker ein weiteres Chapter gibt. In Chinatown Wars operiert der Lost MC ebenfalls in Liberty City. Grand Theft Auto V Auch in GTA V existiert ein Chapter der Lost. Geleitet wird es unter anderem von Johnny Klebitz, Terry Thorpe und Clayton Simons, die irgendwann zwischen 2008 und 2013 nach San Andreas kamen. Die Basis des Chapters ist ein Wohnwagenpark in Blaine County. Im Laufe der Storyline erfährt man das die Lost unter anderem im Drogen- und Waffengeschäft tätig sind. In der Mission Mr. Phillips tötet Protagonist Trevor einige hochrangige The Lost Mitglieder, unter ihnen auch Johnny, Terry und Clay. Einige Zeit später in der Mission Wiedervereinte Freunde begibt sich Trevor erneut zum Wohnwagenpark der Lost und lässt ihn mit Hilfe von Haftbomben in die Luft gehen. Von da an hat der Club keinen storyrelevanten Auftritt mehr. Grand Theft Auto Online In Grand Theft Auto Online ist The Lost mit den Los Santos Vagos verbündet. Bekannte Mitglieder miniatur|The-Lost-Mitglieder, von links: Jim Fitzgerald, Johnny Klebitz, William Grey * Billy Grey – Präsident * Johnny Klebitz – Vize-Präsident, Präsident nach Billys Verhaftung * Jim Fitzgerald – Schatzmeister * Terry Thorpe – zuständig für die Disziplin im Club * Clayton Simons – Organisation der Motorradkonvois * Brian Jeremy – Verwaltung * Jason Michaels – Vollstrecker * Angus Martin – Alderney Lieutenant * David Grossman – Mitglied * Ashley Butler – Mitglied * Leila Sharpe – Mitglied * Lil’ Joe – Mitglied Auftritte in miniatur|The Lost auf dem Plumbers Skyway Grand Theft Auto IV *''No Love Lost'' *''Blow your Cover'' *''Museum Piece'' *''No Way on the Subway'' The Lost and Damned *''Clean and Serene'' *''Angels in America'' *''It's War'' *''Action/Reaction'' *''Buyer’s Market'' *''Liberty City Choppers'' *''Heavy Toll'' *''Marta full of Grace'' *''Shifting Weight'' *''End of Chapter'' *''Bad Standing'' *''Diamonds in the Rough'' *'Collector's Item *''Was it Worth it'' *''Get Lost'' The Ballad of Gay Tony *''I luv LC'' *''Frosting on the Cake'' *''Not so Fast'' Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *''Double Trouble'' *''Faster Pusher Man! Sell! Sell!'' *''Convoy Conflict'' Grand Theft Auto V *''Mr. Phillips'' *''Der nervöse Ron'' *''Wiedervereinte Freunde'' Grand Theft Auto Online *''Flood in the LS River'' *''Pier Pressure'' *''Romance Isn't Dead'' *''Violent Duct'' *''Fueling the Flames'' *''Lost MC RIP'' *''War and Pieces'' *''Turbine Carbine'' *''Crank Up the Volume'' *''Out of Harmony'' Profil GTA IV miniatur|Logo des Los-Santos-Chapters der Lost GTA V Trivia * Der Slogan des Lost MC ist: „The Almighty forgives. The Lost don’t.“ Dieser ähnelt stark dem, des real existierenden Outlaws MC, nämlich: „Almighty forgives, Outlaws don’t.“ * Die Website der Lost besagt, dass die Gründer des Lost-MC-Vietnam-Veteranen waren und der Club wegen ihrer gefallenen Kameraden „The Lost“ heißt. * In Chinatown Wars kann man von den Lost das „Güldene Fernglas“ als Belohnung bekommen. Galerie Lostmc2.jpg|Im Klubhaus 5773-gta-4-the-lost-and-damned.jpg|Billy, Jim, Johnny, Terry 5774-gta-4-the-lost-and-damned.jpg|Johnny und Billy während der Mission Action/Reaction 6114-gta-iv-tlad-the-lost-and-damned.jpg|(v.l.n.r.) Clay, Jason, Johnny, Brian, Jim 6123-gta-iv-tlad-the-lost-and-damned.jpg|Johnny zusammen mit Terry und Jim 6121-gta-iv-tlad-the-lost-and-damned.jpg|Einige Lost-Mitglieder im Klubhaus Lostclubhouse-TLAD-finalbase.jpg|„Einsatzbesprechung“ im Regen LostClubhouseTLAD.jpg|Das Klubhaus der Lost Lostclubhouse-TLAD-exterior.jpg|Noch ein Bild des Klubhauses 125px-Lost_bro_gta_5.png|Ein Mitglied des Chapters 185px-N1_lost_1.png|Trevor greift ein Mitglied mit einem Baseballschläger an 185px-Lostmc-GTAV-clubgraffiti.jpg|The-Lost-MC-Club-Graffiti in GTA V en:The Lost Brotherhood es:The Lost Motorcycle Club nl:The Lost Kategorie:Bikergangs Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Gangs Kategorie:Chinatown-Wars-Gangs Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Gangs Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-Online-Gangs